This invention relates to scaffold structures, and, in particular, to stairs for scaffold structures.
Devices for accessing or mounting a scaffold platform generally consists of ladders, either added onto the structure of the scaffold structure or climbing the structure of the scaffold itself. That is, using the horizontal scaffold members as ladder rungs for climbing. Unfortunately, the climber is generally outside the scaffold structure in a fairly precarious situation. Upon reaching the deck, the climber must climb up the structure and swing his legs onto the deck, again in a precarious situation.
It is an object of the invention to provide a scaffold stair distinct from the scaffold structure.
It is an object of the invention to provide an easy to assemble scaffold stair.
It is an object of the invention to provide a scaffold stair with locks for holding stair treads in place.
It is an object of the invention to provide a scaffold stair system, which can be assembled into bleachers.
A scaffold stair having stringers and a series of tread mounts attached at substantially uniform distances along the stringer, each tread mount has an associated finger projection, said finger projection being positioned above each tread mount and projecting away from the stringer. Each stringer has an attachment member for attaching the stringer to a scaffold structure. The scaffold stairs additionally having a series of treads positioned on the tread mounts.